Particulates
by romanticidealist
Summary: Angela gets an idea. Set during The Soccer Mom in the Minivan. Short little story.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Zack felt a little like a child whose parents had been fighting in the back seat of the car going home from work at the Jeffersonian that evening. He couldn't quite explain why, but as Angela stared out one window deep in thought and Hodgins kept stealing guilty glances at her, Zack wished he was far away. When they pulled into the garage under his apartment, he couldn't get out of the car fast enough. He quickly said goodnight to the couple and fled upstairs to his apartment. Hodgins glanced nervously at his retreating form, wishing that he knew why Angela was being so quiet.

He had thought everything had been forgiven in the Gormogon vault earlier that afternoon. And maybe it had, as Angela snaked an arm around his waist for the walk up to the house. He put one about her shoulders and kissed her temple, smelling her hair. She didn't say anything, so Hodgins remained uneasy about how much apologizing he was going to have to do that evening.

Angela was lost in thought. She had told Hodgins that she didn't care what was going on in his pants, and she wanted to believe herself. She was a strong, confident woman. She knew that she was the only woman that Hodgins wanted to be with, the one he would be marrying. But he found the agent from the bomb squad very attractive, they shared a lot of the same interests and she probably never got married and forgot about it. Angela shook her head slightly as they walked in the front door. She was being silly. But she did have an excellent idea.

"Babe?" Hodgins tried to search her eyes, finding them downcast. He tilted her chin up to meet his gaze.

Angela kissed him softly on the lips, and smiled. "You want to start dinner? I'm just going to run upstairs and change." Hodgins glanced down at Angela's outfit. It was odd that she would want to change unless she was going running or was planning on spending the evening painting in her studio. He shrugged it off and went into the kitchen.

He felt her come into the kitchen, and didn't bother turning around from the stove where he was cooking. "Hey babe. I'm making grilled cheese. I know you love it."

"Sounds good, Dr. Hodgins." The flirtatious way she said his name made Jack snap his head around. Angela was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, wearing her shortest, tightest suit, her shirt unbuttoned to her navel. She was peering at him lasciviously over the tops of her reading glasses.

"So, Agent Montenegro, what kind of experiments are we performing tonight?" Hodgins chuckled, a smile forming on his lips. Turning back to the stove, flipped over the sandwiches on the griddle.

"Well Dr. Hodgins, after we eat this delicious dinner I was thinking we could generate some explosions." Angela walked across the large kitchen to stand next to Hodgins and half-whispered in his ear, "In the bedroom."

"Oh, I like that idea. I like that idea _a lot." _Hodgins lit up with excitement, and turned off the burner on the stove before wrapping his arms around Angela's waist and kissing her deeply.

All through dinner the couple laughed and unwound from their day. Their jobs were never easy, but they had promised each other to always leave the case at the Jeffersonian and enjoy their evenings and weekends free from murder and mayhem. Angela sucked some stray cheese off her thumb and Hodgins' breath caught in his throat. Angela noticed and raised an eyebrow salaciously at him. "So, Dr. Hodgins, are you eager to examine my particulates?"

"Baby, you're such a cornball." Hodgins smirked at her across the kitchen table.

"Are you going to perform some capillary electrophoresis?" Angela drew out each word suggestively. "Some liquid chromatography?" She reached her foot out under the table to stroke his growing bulge. "Infrared spectroscopy?"

"Oh, baby, I love it when you talk geek to me." Taking a large swig of water from his glass on the table, Hodgins grabbed Angela's hand and practically dragged her up the stairs.


End file.
